Not So Ordinary Day
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: It wasn't an ordinary day, though its never ordinary when it comes to us. Rage x Berserk PowerPunk FIC OneShot - Valentines Day Fic !


**Valentines Day Fic -**

**Pair - Berserk x Rage **

**Summary - Normal ? Not even close. **

**Rated ; T .**

I made my way on the sidewalk, walking towards our favorite cafe. Berserk said she would meet me half way, so I scanned around the area. Going to get a late afternoon snack was tradition now. I felt a small arm latch onto mine. I looked to down to my right and saw my counterpart walking with me in rhythm, matching up our steps. I put my hands in my pocket tightening the grip of our arms. People quickly moved out of our way not even looking in our direction. I kept my eyes narrowed and we made our way into the cafe.

"Two pieces of Red Velvet cake" I said to the baker behind the casher.

"That'll be $10.50"

I was about to take out the reasonable amount of money, and I shot the man a look. You've got to be kidding me? Before I could argue with the man on how ridiculous the prices were for only two pieces of cake.

Berserk rolled her eyes at the man and I, "Just put $5.25 on the counter rage."

I slammed $5.25 on the counter and the man quickly took the money and ran to get the cakes. We grabbed the Red Velvet cake and made our way towards the nearest empty table.

"This is so good" Berserk said as I nodded slowly in agreement.

Berserk and I stood quiet for a moment listening to the noises outside. Something was off. My eyes wandered and stopped at the table next to me. The cup of coffee did small sound waves. The women of the coffee cup noticed and looked over at us nervously. I turned facing Berserk and followed her eyes towards the outside window.

"EVERYONE GET OUT" She spat.

I zipped towards the door quickly to avoid the small crowd and felt the ground under me slowly tremble. Berserk floated next to me and a tentacle came crashing down splitting us apart.

"Damn it" Berserk groaned.

I got up quickly and blasted towards the monster and brought my fist up and sucker punched it. I yawned at the monster. Shit, I yawned. I looked a Berserk who used her ribbon vectors. My vision started getting hazy and my eyes slowly shut.

* * *

><p>I spun around facing Rage. He fell asleep, the boy fell asleep again! I saw the monster was about to spit acid towards him and I flew towards him to get him out the way.<p>

"Fuck!" I felt a tug on my hair. My ribbon was going against me.

Rages hair twirled around the ribbon as i tried to control it. The ribbon un-tangled itself out of my hair and my hair fell to my sides. I left Rage on a side of building and blasted towards the monster.

Going to have to go and fight this thing the old fashioned way, I thought.

Another tentacle came down on my and threw me towards the ground shredding the concrete in process. I saw yet another damn tentacle make its way down towards me and I quickly rolled out of the way and got up and flew.

Without my ribbons the is going to be a drag. I had a new trick and everything. Suddenly the burning acid hit my arm and my leg. I winced, and I couldn't touch it. A tentacle arm crashed down at me again.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and I felt a small tug on my head. What was going on? I turned back to My hair and Berserks' bow in mid battle. Wait ...<p>

"Berserk!" I said out loud and bulleted out towards the scene. I looked around for a few and saw the monster slamming down on something with his tentacles. Just as I was about to help her, I came to a stop. She had a bloody arm and leg. Shes to into the fight for me to step in now. She'll get mad at me.

But what is she doing? Why is she not defending herself. I saw her standing watching her dodge some of the tentacles and get hit by a few too.

She was giving up!

"Berserk, what do you think your doing!" I spat at her.

She didn't respond, but I know she heard me because she looked my way with her blank stare.

"Berserk move!" I spat at her,"You quitter.."

She shot off higher into the sky leaving a dark pink streak behind her. I followed the streak immeditaly and saw it come down full force onto the monster making it tumble onto the ground. Shes got this, a final blow and thats it. She used her heat ray vision and the monster blasted into ash.

She slowly flew to the ground, and I let out a relieved sigh.

Without a word spoken, I went up and hugged her. I felt her tense up and then relaxed as she set her arms around my lower back tightening the grip.

"You okay? : I asked obviously knowing she was okay.

"Yeah" She said wrapping her arm around mine, "I'm okay."

I gave her a nod and put my hands in my pockets again, this was nice. Normal wasn't the word, but normal was never an option. I like it this way better.

**AHAHA , oh god. That was so lame . ! But yeah, I had it done quick. **

**Love Rage x Berserk 3**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY !**


End file.
